


How To Get Naked in 23 Simple Moves

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [25]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Chess, M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Every time one of your chess pieces gets taken, you lose a piece of clothing. Whoever is naked first or get checkmated, loses.





	How To Get Naked in 23 Simple Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nera_Solani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/gifts).

> The game is based as much as possible on "The Immortal Game". I don't understand chess so I tried my best to make it clear. Criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Day 25: Chess

"The rules are simple. Every time one of your chess pieces gets taken, you lose a piece of clothing. Whoever is naked first or get checkmated, loses."  
  
Surprisingly, Charles agreed. Considering that the alcohol he drank was the same usual scotch, a single glass was not enough to make him drunk.  
  
Erik cannot help but chuckle when he sees the opening that Charles chooses to use. This is his **first move** and he uses a method that involves sacrificing a piece. In terms of the game, the goal is to entice the opponent to be in an inferior position on the board, but Erik has other reasons to be tempted.  
  
In the **second move**, Erik decides to accept Charles's victim and causes him to lose a White Pawn. Charles takes off his sweater, underneath he has a white shirt. The crumpled shirt tight to Charles's chest makes Erik feel the room has gotten a little warmer.  
  
Erik's** third move** is to threaten Charles's white king through his black queen, and in the **fourth move**, they both used their pieces unsuccessfully.  
  
In the** fifth move**, Erik loses a piece. Charles takes Erik's Black Pawn by using a White Bishop. Erik took off his shoes, prompting a protest from Charles. Of course, Erik didn't miss the opportunity to tease him about it, but Charles claimed it was not because he wanted to see anything, but he just took off his shirt himself and it should be fair game.  
  
In the **sixth move**, Charles gains control of the center panel, but in the **seventh move**, Erik pushes the white knight of Charles into a bad corner. In the **eighth move**, Erik moves the Black Queen and Charles moves the White Knight, and in the **ninth move** Charles moves a white knight and Erik moves a black pawn.  
  
In the **tenth move**, Erik quickly realizes Charles's idea. It's a passive piece sacrifice, and he wants to see whatever Erik takes it. In the **eleventh move**, Erik does: he uses a Black Pawn and Charles loses the White Bishop. Now that Charles understood Erik's dirty game (no pun intended) he also took off his shoes.  
  
The** twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth moves** were ordinary development moves.  
  
The **fifteenth move**, Charles uses the White Bishop to make Erik lose his Black Pawn. He hid his smiles as Erik takes off his shirt. Unlike Charles, Erik wore only one black shirt, and his torso was now bare.  
  
The **sixteenth move** was routine.  
  
In the next three steps, Charles lost three pieces in a row.  
In the **seventeen move**, Erik attacks through the Black Queen and Charles lost the white pawn. In the **eighteenth move**, Charles lost his White Rook when Erik attacks with the Black Bishop. In the **nineteen move**, Erik moves his Black Queen to the front row and causes Charles to lose another White Rook.  
Charles was half-naked by this point. He took off his socks, shirt, and undershirt (which Erik was surprised to see and made Charles smirk as if he was not the one that just lost most of his clothes).  
  
After making the **twentieth move**, Charles knows that in three steps he will have forced chess. Charles appeared to skilled in chess sacrifice tactics and Erik knew he was about to lose. The black attack loses its power: it can not immediately attack the white, while the white can quickly defeat him.  
  
In the **twenty-first** **move**, Erik's Black Pawn is lost because of Charles's White Knight. Charles almost wanted to comment sarcastically that Erik would probably take off his socks, but instead, he took off his belt. The belt was certainly necessary, since the trousers dropped a few inches the moment he opened it. Charles had no complaints about the view in front of him, so he stopped himself from responding in any way that wasn't accidentally staring.  
  
The **twenty-second** **move** was the boldest. Charles sacrificed his White Queen. If the move was not enough to make Erik open his eyes widely (and it was - the move left him no choice but give up his protection and expose his Black King), it was Charles who quickly pulled his pants down. Not even bothering to fold them, he just tossed them to the floor. Erik desired for a glass of scotch.   
  
The **twenty-third move** is Checkmate. Charles wins.

  
  
"You lost." Charles said.  
  
"Did I?" Erik said, grinning. "If this game had lasted a little longer, you would have lost."  
  
"True, but it took 23 steps, and I won."  
  
"Aren't you a bit smug for someone who ended up being almost naked in 23 movements?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"I could change that."  
  
They exchanged a look they both knew very well, and without waiting even one more moment, Erik pounced on Charles. The sharp movement in which he did so he caused a few pieces of chess to fall, and creating an uncomfortable position for them on the armchair. They kissed lustfully, Charles's lips turning red with Erik's hungry kisses. Charles was busy taking off Erik's remaining clothes, which were just pants and socks, while Erik kept kissing him greedily.  
  
"You know, I've noticed that you're not much more dressed than I am," Charles noted between kisses, when he finally got rid of the pesky piece of clothing that covered Erik's legs.  
  
"So, basically, you're saying I was just as close to losing?" Erik said, breathing heavily.  
  
Charles hummed in response.  
  
"I don't know about that," Erik said, taking off Charles's underwear. "I feel I won."


End file.
